


The Gift of Guilt

by orphan_account



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Prequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiolos tente de fuir le Sanctuaire pour protéger l'incarnation de la déesse. Mais le Destin ne laisse pas filer ses proies entre ses doigt cruels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre est tiré de la chanson éponyme de Gojira.

Il trébucha plus qu’il ne glissa au bas de la falaise, l’enfant enveloppé dans ses langes et serré tout contre lui. La semelle usée de ses sandales n’offrait que peu d’adhérence et il ne cessait de déraper, entraîné par l’élan de sa course et la peur, terrible et dévorante, de se faire rattraper. La blessure à son épaule saignait toujours, paralysait ses muscles et lui dérobait goutte à goutte la force de supporter son précieux fardeau. Par l’Olympe, s’il venait à la lâcher… mais il ne pouvait échouer, dût-il en mourir.

Son regard accrocha l’ombre d’une étroite cavité. Là se trouvait peut-être sa chance, quelques secondes d’un répit bienvenu, le temps de retrouver son souffle et ses pensées fauchées par la révélation de la nuit. Aiolos s’insinua entre les bords déchiquetés des roches, recroquevilla son corps perclus d’épuisement et de douleur autour du bébé qui pleurait doucement. Il tenta de le calmer par d’imperceptibles bercements et des murmures rassurants prononcés tout bas. Il faisait très sombre, mais au coin des grands yeux plissés de crainte et de contrariété, la lueur argentée de la nuit accrochait les minuscules larmes qui y perlaient.

Plusieurs mètres au-dessus de sa tête, une nuée de gardes traversa le plateau montagneux, ne s’arrêtant que pour mieux se disperser et couvrir plus de terrain. Demeurer sur place comportait trop de risques ; on finirait par le débusquer et, il en avait fait l’amère expérience, Aiolos ne pouvait se battre efficacement avec un nourrisson dans les bras. Et même sans la déesse… il ne pouvait blesser les gardes ; ce n’était pas leur faute, ils ne faisaient qu’obéir aux ordres de celui qu’ils prenaient pour leur Pope.

« Saga… » lâcha-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Une supplique autant qu’une imprécation. Par quel maléfice les avait-il tous trahis ? Lui, le meilleur, le plus juste et le plus charitable… Aller jusqu’à assassiner Shion et fomenter le meurtre de l’incarnation d’Athéna ! Était-ce par amour du pouvoir ? Était-ce sa faute à lui, Aiolos, pour avoir été choisi comme successeur du vieux seigneur à sa place ? Était-ce sa faute…?

La minuscule main d’Athéna agrippa la lanière qui retenait l’urne du Sagittaire contre son dos. Quand bien même il aurait eu le temps de revêtir l’armure, il n’aurait sans doute pu utiliser la pleine puissance de ses pouvoirs et courir le risque de faire du mal à l’enfant.

Sentant le danger d’éloigner, Aiolos sortit de sa cachette et reprit sa course éperdue. Saga n’était pas naïf ; il savait fort bien que de simples soldats ne suffiraient pas à stopper un membre de la garde dorée. Les renforts n’allaient plus tarder. Si seulement il parvenait à quitter le Sanctuaire… En dissimulant l’aura de son Cosmos, il lui serait peut-être facile de se fondre dans la population et de disparaître avec le bébé. De lui faire vivre une existence ancrée dans ce monde qu’elle aurait pour mission de protéger, jusqu’au jour où il serait temps de retourner sur ses terres et de réclamer justice.

Plus que quelques centaines de mètres. La lisière du Domaine sacré n’était plus très loin, à présent. Était-ce la proximité de cette liberté tant espérée qui lui fit relâcher son attention ? Il ne vit l’attaque qu’au tout dernier instant, bien trop tard pour s’écarter ou la contrer. Il ne put qu’encaisser le choc, pratiquement roulé en boule autour de l’enfant qu’il tentait désespérément de sauver. L’urne lui offrit un bouclier improvisé, déviant miraculeusement la lame d’énergie qui, sans elle, l’aurait occis sans faillir. Les lanières ne tinrent pas le coup cependant, et le lourd coffre de métal écrasa ses vertèbres avant de voler loin de lui. Il roula sur lui-même, ignorant tant bien que mal la douleur déchirante de son dos qui criait grâce.

« La fuite est inutile. Tu ne m’échapperas pas. »

Shura. Son arcane l’avait trahi bien avant le son tranchant de sa voix calme. Aiolos releva la tête et serra plus que jamais le nourrisson contre sa poitrine. À travers le rideau de ses mèches brunes, il aperçut la silhouette longiligne du dixième gardien. Son cœur éclata de douleur à la vue du visage de l’adolescent, dont les rondeurs encore enfantines accrochaient l’éclat pâle de cette nuit maudite. Un sentiment d’inéluctable perça ses dernières défenses. Il voulut bouger, se remettre sur pied, mais sut qu’il ne se relèverait pas. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes.

Lentement, trop lentement, il rampa et parvint à s’adosser contre le tronc d’une colonne fauchée par les siècles. Shura se laissa tomber du tertre qui dominait l’esplanade des ruines de l’ancien temple. Il atterrit souplement, son armure d’or cliquetant à peine à chacun des mouvements de son propriétaire. Aiolos l’avait bien entraîné.

Le garçon s’approcha sans se presser ; après tout, le Sagittaire n’avait plus aucun moyen de fuir. Une ombre passa sur les traits fins du jeune Espagnol.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi nous avoir trahis ? » demanda-t-il doucement avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Sans doute allait-il à l’encontre des ordres en adressant la parole au chevalier déchu. Sans doute Saga avait-il été assez malin pour exiger une exécution sans cérémonie. Mais Shura était épris de justice et de droiture, c’était cela qui les avait réunis tous les deux. Sa foi envers la déesse n’était pas aussi aveugle que celle des adorateurs zélés qui peuplaient le Domaine sacré. Comme Aiolos, le Capricorne cherchait dans sa loyauté envers Athéna le difficile chemin vers le Bien. Chemin semé d’ornières, comme le Grec en faisait la terrible découverte…

Il secoua la tête, lutta contre le vertige qui menaçait de le faire sombrer, voulut parler mais cracha un filet de sang. Ses lèvres tremblèrent sur les mots qui refusaient de sortir.

C’était la fin.

Il allait mourir, de la main innocente d’un enfant et en voulant en protéger un autre. Le sort était cruel.

Lui qui avait voulu épargner ceux qu’il aimait, parfois même en dépit de ces derniers, qui au final serait-il parvenu à sauver ?

Son regard embrumé se posa sur la figure rose et délicate de la déesse. Puis sur Shura, dont la main tendue s’apprêtait à achever le travail.

Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il souleva le petit corps chaud. À bout de bras, il le tendit en direction du Capricorne. La lame mortelle d’Excalibur vacilla, hésita.

_Reconnais-la… Je t’en supplie, reconnais-la !_

Les secondes s’étirèrent, et avec elles le temps emportait un peu plus de la vie et des espoirs du Sagittaire.

Enfin, Shura fléchit son bras, le laissa retomber contre son flanc. Une expression perdue et horrifiée altéra progressivement ses traits. Il recula d’un pas, frappé par l’acte impardonnable qu’il s’apprêtait à commettre sans le savoir. Un long moment s’écoula à nouveau, et le garçon n’osa approcher de nouveau que lorsque Aiolos s’abîma dans une sanglante quinte de toux. Ses poumons avaient subi le contrecoup de l’attaque. Il n’en avait plus pour très longtemps.

Mais cela n’avait plus vraiment d’importance, à présent. Sa mort n’aurait que peu d’incidence sur la survie de la déesse. Shura avait compris. Il la protégerait à son tour.

D’une voix faible et rocailleuse, Aiolos raconta ce qu’il savait, tira le fil des événements qui l’avaient conduit à cette fuite insensée et désespérée. Il révéla le crime et la folie de Saga. La mort de Shion sur le Mont Étoilé. Son plan à peine esquissé pour protéger l’incarnation d’Athéna.

Il savait qu’il exigeait beaucoup du jeune garçon agenouillé près de lui, qui le veillait et l’écoutait avec attention. Il voyait sa mort imminente dans les yeux noirs de l’Espagnol. Les longues années à venir, la solitude du secret qu’il aurait à garder, son cœur prisonnier de l’héritage que le Sagittaire était en train de lui léguer, le lourd, l’insupportable legs de la culpabilité et des mensonges.

Tout le temps que dura sa confession, la main gantée d’or de Shura se posa sur la sienne, la serra plus fort à mesure que le Sagittaire glissait vers le royaume des ombres.

oOo

C’était la main d’un mort qu’il tenait entre ses doigts lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil saupoudrèrent d’or le sommet des collines. Un sanglot franchit le barrage de ses lèvres. Ce fut l’unique signe de son chagrin, qu’il étouffa aussitôt au plus profond de son âme. Aiolos lui avait confié la mission la plus importante de sa vie. L’heure de pleurer son ami viendrait plus tard.

Shura lâcha la main du Sagittaire, prit le bébé dans ses bras avec révérence et délicatesse. L’enfant se réveilla et poussa un cri angoissé, paralysant le Capricorne qui ne sut comment réagir.

Les yeux clairs et brillants du bébé accrochèrent le regard de l’adolescent. La petite bouche s'arrondit, comme stupéfiée. Puis elle sourit, et ce fut comme si le monde naissait une seconde fois. Shura la tint plus fermement contre le plastron étincelant de son armure.

Il lui restait une dernière chose à faire. Glissant un bras à travers la lanière encore intacte de l’urne du Sagittaire, il quitta le Sanctuaire chargé de ses deux inestimables fardeaux.

Il n’eut pas à chercher longtemps. Au-delà du territoire du Pope se trouvait un ensemble de vestiges prisé par quelques touristes initiés. Il avisa la silhouette débonnaire d’un vieux Japonais penché sur son appareil photo. Que ce fût à cause de sa barbe blanche, des rides qui sillonnaient sa large figure, ou bien de la douceur avec laquelle il effectuait ses réglages, Shura sentit qu’il pouvait faire confiance à cet étranger qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui, inconscient de sa présence.

Le Capricorne berça une dernière fois le bébé dans ses bras, puis s’avança d’un pas assuré.

« Monsieur. S’il vous plaît… » commença-t-il.

~Fin~


End file.
